


powerful tenderness

by raleighocean



Series: An Original Horror Story [10]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: 2019, F/F, NSFW, Oral Sex, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raleighocean/pseuds/raleighocean
Summary: At times, Wilhemina couldn't help but wonder how she landed herself someone like Raleigh as girlfriend. But after much thought, she only decided to enjoy whatever comes her way, which in this very specific case was letting herself be eating out with the risk of being late, which she didn't like being at all.
Relationships: Wilhemina Venable/Original Character(s)
Series: An Original Horror Story [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305791
Kudos: 10





	powerful tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't dow nsfw often, mostly because I'm not really comfortable, but at times I like to give it a try and this was really fun to write so here you have!

Wilhemina's got focused on the sleeping woman lying in her bed, burgundy blankets barely covering her naked body, while buttoning her blouse.

Watching her sleep ever so peacefully was...a blessing, to say the least, and it warmed her body with that easy yet intense feeling that only  _ love _ could make you feel.

If she wasn't so self conscious about her freshly applied make up, she would have caught herself biting her lower lip and trying not to give in to the smile that was making its way into her. Every mole in the woman's back was like a tiny map crossing different scars and when, still asleep, she rolled to lay in her back, it only made Wilhemina remember last night. Each love bite marking Raleigh's tanned skin made Wilhemina swell with pride, full knowing how the woman was forbidden of doing the same on her...in visible places, at least.

Muffling a chuckle against the back of her hand, the red-haired woman finished from dressing herself for the day and just went to retrieve her heels to put them on, sitting on the edge of the bed to do so. A soft groan left her lips when a  _ pang  _ of pain in her back reminded her to take it easy for he day, since she didn’t quite rested much. Raleigh’s hand moved then from where it was, her arm draped across where Wilhemina has been laying by her side, and she managed to sneak it around Mina’s middle in a sleepy move.

“Where are you going,  _ mi reina _ ,” Raleigh’s thick accent was more noticeable when she was sleepy, making it sound like a mere mumble while she pressed her lips along Wilhemina’s neck. “It’s too early for you to leave for heaven.”

“Well not everyone has a green card to use as they please,” Wilhemina laughed softly but rested her back in her  _ girlfriend’s  _ front, giving in to the cuddles and sweet kisses. “Some people have to actually work  _ and  _ attend morning gathering.”

“Don’t go, stay with me,” even when she had the effects of the concoction still working in her, Wilhemina could feel Raleigh’s magic trying to get her all mighty and vibrant like last night. “If I survived to one Supreme, I can survive a second one.”

There were still too many things Wihemina didn’t know in deep, but that made her shiver for some reason. It didn’t, however, turn off the mood and soon she felt Raleigh’s hand undoing the lower buttons of her shirt just to touch her tummy. 

Skin to skin, it felt like the other woman was on fire, one that was starting to get again in her head and her whole body.

“I’m going to be late,” she closed her eyes for a second, trying to ground herself while the button of her pants was getting undone, and Mina put her hand over Raleigh’s. “Because you couldn’t keep it in your pants.”

And that was like a signal for the other woman to stop, letting herself fall back in the mattress with a low chuckle and all her magic withdrawing from Wilhemina’s, making her feel colder a more grounded but still with the sweet uneasiness that came with being all worked up. It only made her sigh deeply and start to readjust her clothes again. Silences with Raleigh weren’t weird at all, but were filled with this heavy anticipation of something about to land. As if you were watching an iceberg approaching to hit and wreck everything in its way.

“How much until morning gathering?” Wilhemina didn’t have to turn around to know Raleigh was looking at the ceiling. 

“Twenty,” she responded nonchalantly, her voice wavering ever so slightly for a second.

More silence after that and she didn’t move a bit...but Raleigh did. Her weight was soon off the bed and her steps felt like a loud  _ pump, pump  _ in her body, like a second heartbeat matching her own. And then she was standing in front of her, taller than she already was and with something electrifying in her eyes. It only made her own blood boil, as she felt last night and as she always felt when her magic was gathering to use her powers. 

Raleigh was only wearing her underwear, not even bothering with bras as usual, her long hair framing her determined expression and wearing everything she feared about herself as the only truth between those walls. Wilhemina knew the meaning of seeing her lover that  _ vulnerable, _ having the chance of just admiring her as she was and not what she showed to the rest.

“That’s enough for me, what about you?”

But as tall and mighty that she was, Wilhemina knew she had her wrapped around her fingers. She was only waiting for permission.

Or an order.

“Kneel then, you bold witch, and show me.”

Carried with the might of someone like Wilhemina, it seemed from outside she was clearly using her  _ Concilium  _ but the room didn’t have any single drop of Mina’s magic floating around, making one only option available: how whipped and smitten by Wilhemina Venable was Raleigh Ocean in this year, month and day of our Lord _.  _

Raleigh dropped to her knees immediately, her hands in Wilhemina’s first and then they went up to literally rip off every button left. Mina left a low groan for that, but then was replaced by a low purr when her lover started the assault. It couldn’t be called otherwise, because if Mina learnt something, was that Raleigh’s way of showing her love was passionate, raw and with the intensity of the sun about to burst. The rule was broken as soon as she felt her biting down on soft skin, from making the column of her neck down to her cleavages and then her breasts. Raleigh circled her with strong arms, supporting her in case she needed it, and then started to travel down planting kisses and more love bites when she thought it was a good time for it.

Wilhemina couldn’t figure out at that moment what was pushing her into doing this, it was soaring warmth that didn’t have anything to do with how aroused she was getting just by seeing her partner get so close to where she wanted. Her pants and panties were out of question in a mere move from Raleigh, who pulled both down to her ankles with no time to waste, and then gave looked up to her while biting in her thigh and delight herself with marking the soft flesh there and also with the impatient moan she elicited from Mina.

“We don’t have time for that,” breathless as she was, Wilhemina reached for Raleigh’s head with her hand, getting a soft kiss in the palm with a playful wink before actually doing what she wanted.

“Aye, miss Venable,” Raleigh’s low muttered words ran through her as the static she was capable of simple create with a bit of her magic, igniting every inch of her body even more. “Just reminding myself of what’s mine.”

Even when Wilhemina had all the possible control over the situation right now, she couldn’t help herself but feel her determination wavering because of that. A new wave of arousal almost blinded her from her purpose, which in that moment was making her lover eat her out...like now.

Raleigh moved her left hand, the dominant one, fast to accommodate herself between Mina’s legs as she had done the night before and then the only thing that Wilhemina could think of was why she was already seeing stars before her eyes. May be the eagerness, or the magic that was trying to take her down, or just because Raleigh had pulled enough where her clitoris was to fiercely yet tenderly attack directly that spot. 

For sure it sent the first of many moans to come in the next fifteen minutes, between sucking and licking where Raleigh knew Wilhemina was going to enjoy and letting her get some air and rest in case she didn’t or felt like it wasn’t pleasurable what she was doing. The way she was holding her made Wilhemina feel safe, right there in the edge of the bed and her last connection of the present, one hand in her head and the other grabbing so hard Raleigh’s arm that maybe she would have some marks there.

Stopping for a second, Raleigh completely removed Mina’s clothes from where they were pooled in her ankles, kissing every inch of skin quickly before going up and taking advantage of the new added freedom to hook her girlfriend’s legs over her shoulders and lacing her hands in Wilhemina’s lower back to keep supporting her while she was completely ravishing her. She hissed, filled with pleasure, making Raleigh draw a long delighted  _ hmm  _ against her clit as she was about to focus in her entrance. Without withdrawing this time, she started to push Wilhemina slowly with care to make her lie in bed, more comfortable than just sitting there at the edge. When her right hand started to draw slow circles right in her small back, Wilhemina knew what was coming her way.

With her left hand, Raleigh started then to caress her labia with her thumb, ever so painfully slow for what seemed eons to her. She tugged at her lover’s hair, as a warning to not wander around and tease her, gaining a groan from her that only kept building up the fire inside her. That she added a couple of fingers, finally, to the mix was almost the last straw in her, not holding back a louder moan anymore. 

She had been with her handful of people and none of them had treated her the way Raleigh did. Not that people weren't careful while handling her, but they didn't have such tender way of doing it while at the same time showing her how much power the actions held.

And she was diving in that thought, a voice called her name. Wilhemina knew it because her eyes fixed quickly in Raleigh's lips, which weren't pressed against her sex and then in her eyes. There was concern for a second but when she caught the hunger and need in Wilhemina's eyes, silently asking her to keep going...well, it was time to push not only her magic but what she thought was her best asset.

Her eagerness to please her love, making up for any flaw she could have.

It didn’t take Mina long to come undone, white stars blinding her when the orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, washing her body with an unusual calmness that made her forget where she was for a second. Closing her eyes, feeling soft kisses being planted in her thighs, Wilhemina let herself climb down from the climax at her own pace while feeling how her lover kissed her way up to her bare tummy to lay her head there, content.

“And I still got five to help you dress,” her voice was full of playfulness, yet filled with all the love she held for the red headed woman.

It drew a full laugh out of Wilhemina just by how casually she said that, as if she never had her head between her legs to begin with.

“You cheated so bad…” another laugh that shook her whole but her hands went to caress Raleigh’s cheeks with love. “But yeah, you should do that since you fucking ruined my shirt, you owe me a new one.”

Planting one last kiss in the patch of skin under Wilemina’s navel, Raleigh chuckled at that, hiding the slight concern she felt a couple minutes ago. It wasn’t as she didn’t heard the fondness in Wilhemina’s voice, but she couldn’t pass the opportunity to pamper her while helping her in silence. She did everything with the skills of someone that made it several times already, without really putting much thought in it, and Wilhemina thanked that from the bottom of her very own core. Without teasing her, she let her fix her pants’ button after she got a shirt from her own dresser - too big to actually fit Mina’s more narrow frame in a professional way.

Raleigh didn’t help her buttoning that up, though, taking her leave to the adjacent bathroom which she shared with Queenie.

Wilhemina checked her wristwatch, seeing that he barely had two minutes to be due to morning gathering and Raleigh didn’t come out from the bathroom yet. Looking around the room, she tried to locate her cane, and only muttered a curse when she saw it in the other side of the room almost under the bed. Carefully she made her way towards it, trying to keep her balance even walking that painfully slow, but she halted at the sound of heavy paws in the floor and soft grunt when Sidonia appeared in the room through the bathroom. She wasn’t still sure if the dog liked her or not, but she was still too big and unaware of her own strength to not knock her down by accident.

“Sidonia,  _ cuidado, _ ” the owner of the big neopolitan mastiff puppy appeared right behind her, wearing a baggy shirt and sweatpants, her hair still a mess and Oberon in her shoulders like a parrot and not a cat as he was. “Gimme a second, I’ll get it for you.”

And now Wilhemina had her cane in her hands, feeling more secure.

“I have to get going then,” she announced, feeling awkward suddenly, and pulling at the too long sleeves of Raleigh’s navy shirt. “Goode won’t give me a rest if I don’t show up, I’ll see you later.”

The other witch nodded, walking with her and cuddling Wihemina’s cat as if he wasn’t the actual devil while he pressed his tiny head against her neck. Silences with Raleigh sometimes got a bit weird, though, weird in a way that made you uneasy because her mind was still a real mystery for Wilhemina and for everyone as much they could claim it wasn’t anymore. She checked her out from the corner of the eye, fast enough to get that quietness that always seemed to cover her, and then Raleigh did something that got Mina’s heart squeezed against her ribcage.

Raleigh Ocean simply had to lean to kiss her, ever so naturally and softly, to make Wilhemina Venable to feel breathless, demonstrating once again that her true power was in showing how much love she had inside through a simple gesture.

“Afternoon gathering? You and me...and that horror videogame you wanted to play?” asked in soft voice, Raleigh looked younger than she was, and it hit Mina how hard around the edges was her lover but with her was covered in the uncertainty of not being sure anymore.

“Do you think I will miss that, Ocean?”

When Wilhemina closed the line of students that were attending morning gathering, closing the doors from the Ancient room behind her, the soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth didn’t seem to go away...not even when she felt Cordelia and Misty’s gazes on her. She didn’t have to make eye contact with the Supreme to feel what she was feeling, because it was all over the place like a cloud over them. 

Madison, at her side suddenly, chuckled a bit louder to get her attention and Mina just hit softly the ground with her cane a couple times to get everyone to shut up successfully. 

“Nice shirt, miss Venable,” Mina just looked at her sideways, full knowing that she was about to tease her in a inoffensive way, yet enough snarky to get a response from her. “Did you have to wrestle the big bad witch that lives upstairs for it?”

Cordelia and Wilhemina finally made eye contact while the former was starting to talk through every schedule planned for that half month. And maybe, just maybe, Wilhemina Venable still got that hard around the edges feeling that made Madison to like her right away. Because the next thing she said while fixing the collar of her shirt to ‘hide’ the visible mark in her neck, near to her cleavage, was pretty obvious to the big Supreme to even read her lips from the other side of the room.

“Oh dear, what made you think I had to fight at all?” 


End file.
